A Reaper's Peril
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: Grell was just doing his job, but someone had other things in mind. Can he be saved or will he perish? Rated T for abuse and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters within. They belong to the amazing Yana Toboso.

The beginning of the day showed no signs of being anything but ordinary, not only did this hold true through the city of London, but also in the Reaper's Realm, at the offices of the London halls of the offices were relatively clean and quiet, aside from some workers talking amongst themselves, in some cases, talking to themselves or just being rambunctious. Yes, just a normal day that involved some working,  
>whether in the actual office or in the field, collecting whatever souls that had been scheduled for that particular day. This included a certain red haired reaper, whom usually enjoyed to make a ruckus no matter what he did, whether it involved the work<br>or socializing with the enemies of the reapers, Demons.

Grell Sutcliff, more commonly known as the reaper in red or the self proclaimed queen of the reapers was passing through the halls from his own office to the office of his superior, so that he could get his own assignments for the day, aside from the back logged  
>work that he already had. He would finish that after the current assignment. As he passed his co-workers, he vaguely heard some talk about him or taunt him, but he pushed it back to keep himself from attacking the other workers. Once he got to the office, he turned and<br>gave his trademark grin before pushing open the door and stepping inside, not surprised to see Wiliam busy with work. He closed the door behind himself then gave a quiet sigh before going to the desk.

William glanced up at the red head when he had entered into his office. "Morning, Sutcliff. Here to get your assignment, I assume?" He asked, keeping his green eyes on the other as the redhead approached his desk.

Grell simply shrugged and inwardly cringed when he saw a file with his name on it before picking up the To Die list assigned to him. "What else would I be here for, William?" He asked with a raised brow, looking up to meet his superior's gaze. He knew that the other found  
>him as annoying, if not more so, than the rest of his coworkers. It bothered him, but he couldn't make a fuss about it since it would just land him to being demoted once more and he really didn't want to have to use those scissors again. It would also land him with more work<br>than he already had.

Will looked at the red head. "Why, naturally, I'd expect you to be throwing yourself all over me as you normally would." He replied, then watched as he picked up his assignment. "I expect the paperwork to be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. It's about time you actually got  
>some work done."<p>

Grell gave a humorless laugh as he looked down at the assignment, which Will really didn't expect to come from the other. Was something wrong? Grel then looked up at him before adjusting his red framed glasses "Not today. I actually want to get something done today." He replied brushing his  
>red hair back over his shoulders and turned to leave the office. "See you tomorrow." He said then left the office, looking around before heading over to the Death Scythe check in out area and checked out his trusty modified chainsaw death scythe. Soon after, he left the building, pocketing his list  
>before leaving the Reaper Realm and entering the mortal realm shortly after. He took out his list once he was there and duly noted that the first death was to be in an hour's time and it was on the other side of the town. He slipped the list back in his pocket then decided to walk there since he didn't really have anything else to do at the moment to bide his time and he didn't want to see his Bassy tonight either, which was rather strange for the male. But, it also allowed him to think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Later into the night, the reaper had been able to obtain the records that he was to collect and was now going to where the last one for the night. As he was moving from rooftop to rooftop, he stopped,  
>feeling the uncanny feeling of being watched. He looked around, his green eye scanning the area surrounding him. He saw no one and knew that there weren't any other reapers in this particular area. After a<br>few minutes, he started moving once more, remembering that he didn't have that much time until the record was to be collected. He quickened his pace, only to be stopped short when someone had come up from behind  
>him and grabbed his hair, yanking it back, allowing the other to be thrown down from the roof and into the nearby alley. He managed to keep a hold of his Death Scythe when he had been flung by the hair. He used the<br>scythe to help himself get up, ignoring the pain from the grip on his hair for the moment as he twisted to get away. He felt the grip on his hair vanish after he had gotten to his feet. Before he could react, his grip on  
>the death scythe had slackened as it was torn from his hands and felt himself be lifted into the air and thrown to the other side of the alley, gasping when he hit the wall. He quickly got to his feet and looked around, seeing<br>a figure holding his scythe, eyes widening when it was switched on. "My, my. I wonder what this toy of yours will do when it's turned on it's owner." He smirked and looked at the redhead. Grell recognized the voice with a distnct  
>sinking feeling within himself.<p>

After he had heard what was said, he was quick to move, turning and running as if his life depended on it. He ran through the city streets and down an alley, hearing the chainsaw rather close behind him. He got stopped by a dead end  
>and not having much of a chance to do anything before his hair was grabbed and yanked back harder than before, earning a yelp from the shinigami, followed by slight begging. "Let me go." He said through clenched teeth, wanting to be freed<br>and without his hair being torn out.

The other smirked, amused by the redhead's words. He shook his head and maintained a firm hold on Grell's hair, knowing that it was one of his weaknesses. "Now, now, Grell. You know I can't do that." He replied then thrust the  
>chainsaw and it's blade up and into the reaper's back, listening to the pain filled cry that issued to the night as the rotating blades made contact with the other's skin. He then withdrew the weapon before dropping the redhead on the ground,<br>ignoring the blood pouring from the wound.

Grell couldn't help the scream that had made it's way out when he felt the blade in his back, filling the entiretly of his being with unbearable pain. When he felt the blade be removed and his body fall to the floor, he managed to catch himself with his arms  
>whimpering as he noticed the blood pool around him as he struggled to get up, but only feelng the pain from the inflicted injury. His eyes windened when his left arm was grabbed and pulled into an uncomfortable position behind himself, making the pain much worse.<br>He grunted then ground his teeth a bit before speaking. "Bassy? Why?" He asked, not looking behind at the Phantomhive Butler.

Sebastian looked at the male. "Why, Grell? Because my master issued an order to kill you and that is what I'm going to do. Now move it before you lose an arm."

Grell grimaced, hearing the words from the other then shook his head. "No. I refuse to die like this." He muttered, his right arm swung out as he attempted to hit the butler. missing by an inch as he moved, pulling the arm tighter and decidng to bend it in an  
>unnatural way, breaking it, reveling in the pain he was certain the other felt from the injuries he had inflicted upon him, but he really didn't care, he didn't care about the reaper, which made the command easier as he listened to the sounds from the redhead in front of him.<br>"Are you afraid, Grell? Afraid that I'll remove your pitiful existence from this realm and the next?" He asked, keeping a hold of the other's hair and arm. He released the hold on his hair, but maintained the hold on the arm as he forced the reaper to turn around, pushing him to the  
>wall.<p>

Grell hissed in pain when he was pushed against the wall, feeling the effect from both his injuries. "Is that what you really think?" He asked, calmly, unaware of tears finding their way down his face.

Sebastian chuckled. "You know it is." He replied before inflicting more pain upon the reaper, leaving once he was satisfied his job was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, William walked through the halls of the office, a bit put off by the lack of the redheaded reaper. He walked over to the redhead's ofice and glanced inside through the small office window before  
>shaking his head and going to his own office. He went inside and walked in before closing the door behind himself then walked over to his chair and sat down, reaching down and picking up the pile of paperwork that still<br>needed to be done. As he gathered the papers together, he took a glance at the recent update to the To- Die list and tilted his head upon seeing 'Grell Sutcliff' written on it, next to the name was the cause of death, being  
>'Demon Attack' next to it along with a portion of an address. "Dammit, Sutcliff. Can't even handle one assignment without dying." He said to himself before taking the paper and put the list in his pocket before leaving his ofice.<br>"I'm going out. Knox, you're in charge until I return." He said as he left the office and appeared in the mortal realm. When he arrived, he held his Death Scythe in his hand as he ventured towards the part of the address the dispatch  
>office had been given.<p>

The first sound that got to William when he arrived at the alley was the sound of Grell's chainsaw Death Scythe. He found the Death Scythe after venturing in further and picked it up to turn it off so he could find its owner. It took him  
>a few minutes before he managed to locate the redhead amongst the blood that littered the alley, grimacing slightly at the amount that was present. He moved closer then knelt beside the prone form of the redhead, frowning as he reached down and lifted the<br>other's wrist, checking for a pulse. He gave a soft sigh feeling on, albeit very weak. "Grell?" He asked, setting the other's hand back down then assessing his injuries. He shook his head then carefully picked him up, earning a low groan of pain from the male in his arms  
>as he left back to the Reaper Realm, deciding to take him to his own home. Once there, he laid the redhead on his bed then sighed before getting a few things.<p>

When he returned to the bedroom, he blinked, seeing Grell trying to get up, but went over and sat beside him. "Don't move, Sutcliff." He said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder lightly.

Grell looked at the other confused for a moment. "It hurts... A lot." He muttered as he laid back down, choosing to lay on his stomach for the time being. "Especially that."

William watched his subordinate then down at the other's back. "It's amazing that you're not paralyzed or worse." He replied as he ran a finger near the the gash and shook his head. "What happened?" He asked, getting up from the bed and began doing his best to clean and stitch up the wounds.

Grell tensed when he felt the finger near the area. "Sebastian came and attacked me, cutting my back with my Death Scythe after yanking my hair back. A lot of the cuts were done by it..." He trailed off and looked at him after wincing. "Am I going to die?"

William shook his head. "No, not if I can help it." He replied with a shrug. "I don't think the other injuries are that bad, aside from this one here. It'll need a lot of attention so it heals properly. Your reaper healing abilities may not work much due to what was used." He said as he cleaned out the wound  
>and bandaged it, listening to the whimpers that escaped the redhead's lips. "Now that that's done, let's get you something else to wear, since your clothes are torn up and not really worth wearing unless someone sews it up." He replies then went to the closet to see what he had available for the redhead to wear<br>for the time being. Once he had found something, he turned back around to look at the other, noting the stillness of the other. After a moment, he walked over to him and sighed before taking hold of the other's wrist and checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief that he felt one, then sat beside him before reaching over  
>and taking the redhead's glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. He didn't want to disrupt him from his sleep since he needed it. He sat beside him then ran a hand gently through the tangled mess of red that was the other's hair. "You're safe now. Rest." He whispered then sighed. He did find the redhead annoying,<br>but not the bad kind of annoying. He just wouldn't let it show due to the image he had to maintain.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, William woke earlier than usual to check on his redheaded subordinate. He walked closer to the other and looked at him, not quite surprised that he remained in the same position as when William had left him the night before. Even if Grell had wanted to move during the night, the injury from the death scythe would still be quite painful, until it did heal all the way, how it should. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the bandages and other things that adorned the redhead's body before reaching out and brushing away a few strands of hair from the other's back so he could examine the more serious wound where the death scythe had been brought. He sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky that you're still among the living, Sutcliff. I told you that something like this would happen, but you didn't listen." He muttered, standing. He got a piece of paper out andwrote a few things on it before putting it close to Grell along with painkillers. He had a feeling the other would need them.

After he had finished that, he had one last thing on his agenda and that was to find out why. He grabbed his own death scythe and teleported himself out of the reaper realm and to the human realm. He knew where to go and soon found himself outside of the Phantomhive manor. He went to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait long before the man he needed to talk to was present. "May I have a few words, /demon/?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sebastian rose a brow before stepping outside and looking at the reaper. "What do you want, reaper?"

William narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking? Attacking a reaper and knowing the consequences?"

Sebastian gave a laugh. "I was ordered by my master to kill him. Even you would agree that red haired menace needs to be gotten rid of, after all, he is the only one whom doesn't listen to rules and order. I'm sure you'd kill him if you had the chance. End his existence."

William shook his head. "No. Despite his failures, he is a valuable part of the London Division of reapers." He replied, snorting. "I want you to stay away from him. Because of you, there's a possibility he wouldn't be the same or he wouldn't be able to do things properly."

Sebastian chuckled. "You know he can't avoid me, Reaper. Perhaps next time, I'll just snap his neck. That should do it and if not, your dear Grell would likely never walk again. It would work in your favor after all, since he isn't reliable."

William narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his Death Scythe. "You touch him and I will see personally that you regret it."

Sebastian smirked. "I see I've hit a nerve, didn't I, Spears?" He asked, looking away as a bell rung. "Oh dear, it appears our time has to be cut short, my master needs me." He said, glancing back at William.

William rose a brow, but didn't launch his Scythe for the moment. "Remember what I said, Demon." He muttered, angrily then left the premises.

Once he was away from the Phantomhive manor, he shook his head."Damn it, Grell. Why do you have to be so hung up over someone who just wants you killed?" He said to himself before opening a portal and leaving the human realm behind, entering the shinigami realm. He headed towards the dispatch to gather various paperwork. While he was doing that, he looked around and waited to let their fellow workers know. He looked up when he heard footsteps from behind him, then turned and faced the blonde reaper, Ronald Knox. "What is it, Knox?"

Ronald looked at his elder before speaking. "Just wondering if you've seen Sutcliff-Senpai anywhere. He hasn't been in in awhile, I'm getting worried."

William looked over to Ronald before shrugging. "He's at my place for now, until he awakens. I found him outside covered in his own blood, and he had suffered an injury that may not heal properly."

Ronald blinked. "What do you mean?"

William sighed. "It means Sutcliff took a hit from his own Death Scythe and is lucky he is even alive." He answered, narrowing his eyes some. "I have to get these papers and go back home where I can keep an eye on him."

"Oh boy." Was all Ronald said as he left, wanting to finish up so he didn't have to deal with overtime yet again.

After awhile, William had gathered what he needed then left to his own home, wanting to make sure the redhead was still alive. He got to his apartment and let himself in, closing the door behind himself. He set the papers on the table then tilted his head as he heard a somewhat soft sobbing sound. He sighed then went down the hall and to the room where he had placed him. "You shouldn't cry like that, it's not ladylike." He said as he walked over towards the redhead and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the other kept his head down in his arms, only looking up when William had entered.

Grell lifted his head slightly to see William better, his glasses dangling slightly. "It hurts, Will. More than I have ever imagined it would." He whimpered as a few tears fell from his eyes. He could handle a lot of pain and abuse, but this was something else altogether and he didn't like it.

"I know it hurts and it will for sometime." William answered, keeping his gaze on the other before reaching out to wipw the redhead's tears away. "Just rest. You won't be stuck with overtime this time."

Grell gave a soft snort before shifting to lay on his side, having grown annoyed with being on his stomach. ""I believe this pain is punishment enough." He muttered, looking away a bit. "I think it best I avoid that demon now." He whispered then looked over to Will. "Are you going to stay?"

"Well, yes, but I've work to do and you need your rest so that wound would heal." He said then noticed the slightly silence. He looked over to Grell and sighed seeing that he had passed out once more. He shook his head then got up, covering the other male then left to get started with his paperwork.


End file.
